Losing Doesn't Mean You've Lost
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: Joey loses his first duel and Yugi tries everything to comfort him. JWYM. Warning: slash. If you're offended, sorry. PG-13 for that! Please r&r!


A/N: First Yu Gi Oh fic. Yeah! Sorry about the slash, but it's just so...slashable. Takes place right after Joey loses his first duel. Please be gentle, I'm still getting used to things. Sorta PWP but it's all good.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Kazuki Takahahi does.  
  
"No not Exodia!" Joey feebly cried, eyes wide. "This can't be true!"  
  
"Oh yes it is," cackled the rare hunter. "Face the might of the undefeatable Exodia the Forbidden One!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
A flash of light was all that he saw five seconds after the fact. He didn't hear Yugi call out a plea of help, of security. He turned a deaf ear to his attempts. Alone he would drown in his defeat.  
  
"I believe that Red-Eyes is mine now," the cold-hearted man laughed with a devilish fire in his eyes, a desire that was not his own.  
  
"No, I can't..." he mulled, getting up slowly, his eyes glazed over.  
  
"I've let you down" was all his mind could comprehend.  
  
"Don't worry, it's alright," Yugi's eyes glittered with hope and compassion. "It's only one game, you can recover from it."  
  
Joey couldn't look his friend in the eyes, or he'd spill out everything right there on the spot. His defenses were completely shot, every wall being shattered as if made of weak glass. He wouldn't ruin a myriad of nights' work in a few seconds, swearing to himself how he would never tell. He had put all this effort, all these years keeping it hidden, and at this moment, it was not the time nor place.  
  
"Come on, let's go," he gently spoke, putting his arm around him for support as they made their way back to the hotel. Tristan and Te'a didn't dare utter a word, keeping several steps behind them.  
  
When they arrivef at their hotel room, Joey still hadn't spoken; he had realized that this was his first time. Just the thought of it hit him below the belt. There's a first time for everything, yes, but this wasn't what he wanted his first time to be. He hated to admit it, but he wanted Yugi to be the first, in every way, to take him down. Then he could tell him, then he would understand. But the dream was lost.  
  
Yugi tried to follow Joey into his room but he pulled back, recoiling in his depression, his eyes focused on the floor. The Egyptian prince bit his lip and choked down a cough, as to say, "Excuse me?" but Joey didn't notice, or seem to care. He just sat on the bed, thoughts pounding in his skull as his heart screamed out to stop this insane secrecy.  
  
"Goodnight..." he quietly trailed off as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Wait," Joey whispered nearly inaudibly, "...don't go," he managed to say.  
  
_There would be no other time,_ he decided, _there's no other way. I can't go on living a lie pretending I don't have feelings when I do, because when you're in the room with me it's not even friendship anymore. It can't be wrong because my mind goes crazy for you like this. It's not normal for me to want you, I should be looking at Mai like the way I study you,_ the thoughts kept coming,_ And you wonder why I'm so blind to her obvious attempts, but you cannot force something that's not there. The same way I cannot force these emotions, these dreams down anymore, concealed from you.  
_  
Yugi went in, shutting the door after him, and took a seat next to him on the bed. He knew what to do; he **always** knew what to do. He was perfect, so...perfect. There was no other word to describe what he meant to him. Consideration, friendliness, brilliance, beauty, all wrapped into one. **Perfect.**  
  
He slowly rubbed his back, soothing him, continuously murmuring words of confidence to him. "They will be other matches." He trailed his hand along his side. "You'll be alright," He caressed his leg tenderly. "You've got great friends and family to back you up..." His hand was interlocked with his friend's. "I'll always be there for you, Joey, no matter what."  
  
With his last sentence, Joey looked him straight in the eyes, not realizing or minding what Yugi had been doing.  
  
"Always, Joey Wheeler,"  
  
It was unknown who took the initiative as he brushed his course lips against his. Innocence splintered as ecstasy burst through. He pulled back startled at first, at this overwhelming sensation, his friend's eyes focused intensely on him, cheeks turning red, but he embraced him longingly. Only in his dreams had he been close to him like this, exploring his mouth so passionately, with returned fervor. But his fantasies couldn't even begin to detail the pleasure Yugi's soft hand on his bare skin was.  
  
As Joey's shirt fell to the ground and he was pushed on his back, Yugi ran his fingers through his hair, speaking in pure admiration, and adoration,  
  
"You'll be a winner to me, forever,"  
  
No sooner did the words fall from his lips Joey picked his head up and kissed him intensely, pulling him closer. He tossed his head back as he kissed Joey's neck, chest, going down farther right above his boxers.  
  
Joey sat up at kissed Yugi softly, simply. He whispered in his ear,  
  
"And I'll be there for you too, Yug. Always."

* * *

A/N: Short little one shot; hope you liked! Please r&r! 


End file.
